


Electric.

by insanitysartist



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, rated m for a heated make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanitysartist/pseuds/insanitysartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy x Nami drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric.

_“Can I kiss you?”_

The question echoed in her brain and for the life of her, she could not speak to answer. All she could do was stare, and blush, and tremble. It was so unlike her, but she couldn’t help it.

Nami wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. Maybe it was the way he patiently waited for permission, with that uncharacteristically tender look on his face that made him look almost like a different person. Maybe it was the hand he’d laid against her face, and the thumb that was gently brushing her cheek. Maybe it was simply that she was about to share her first kiss with the last person she’d ever imagined – her captain. All she knew was that all her usual confidence had evaporated, leaving her stomach fluttering and her breathing unstable.

_“Can I kiss you?”_

Luffy was waiting for her answer. She raised a shaky hand and cupped it across the back of his neck, letting her fingers just barely brush into his hair. She put only the smallest bit of pressure against him, an urge more than a push, the best indication of her permission she could give.

But he understood. And slowly, he closed the small distance between them – softly, gently pressing his lips against hers.

 _Oh_ , Nami thought, and she lost every bit of nerves as electric pleasure pulsed from her lips to the tips of her fingers and toes. His breath caught and she knew he felt it too. His hand moved from its tender spot on her cheek into her hair to pull her face against his more firmly, and he snaked his free arm around her, making her body flush against his. Her own hands found themselves wrapping around his neck, holding him to her as hard as she could.

She needed more of him. Her tongue swiped out, licking his lips, and the groan she got in return only stoked the fire inside her. He opened his mouth for her and soon their tongues were wrestling desperately. They tangled together, fighting to taste every inch of each other. Luffy was of course the better fighter, and he won when he dipped her back against the railing of the ship. Her head titled back and he held her there tight with the hand still tangled in her hair. His tongue dove deep and she could only moan helplessly in delight as he ravaged her mouth.

Not to be outdone, Nami wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him in between her thighs and rolling her hips against him. An almost whining moan escaped him at the friction and he abandoned her mouth to lavish her skin. He left hot, wet, sucking kisses down her neck, across her shoulders and collarbone. His hands skirted down her body to grip her hips as his tongue reached her chest. He dipped into her cleavage, thrusting against her roughly with each lick in between her breasts.

But she wanted his mouth back and she cupped his face, pulling his face towards hers. He obliged only slightly begrudgingly, apparently liking the taste of her cleavage as much as the taste of her mouth. But then they were intertwined again, from their tongues to their limbs, and they were both lost in their greed. It wasn’t long until their hands were roaming. Her own sought to touch every bit of his muscled chest, fingers teasing him endlessly as they skimmed beneath the waist band of his shorts. He let one hand dip into the back of her jeans, cupping her bottom and pulling her pelvis against his, thrusting against her once more. The other found its way underneath her bikini top, massaging her breast with fervor.

She tried hard to keep her voice quiet, but with each thrust creating more and more friction between her thighs and the way his hand worshiped her breast, she was losing it fast. His thumb found her nipple, rubbing it lightly and roughly in turns. Her finger nails dug into his skin. She felt the hand previously cupping her bottom make its way toward the front of her jeans and she widened her legs in anticipation.

_SLAM!_

They jumped apart as the sound of a something crashing echoed across the quiet ship. Shaky and heart pounding, Nami attempted to control her breathing while she righted her bikini top and they listened for any more sounds. When none came, she glanced over to Luffy whose face was concentrated as he scanned what he could see of the ship. Her own brow was furrowed as she realized his issue. If no one was up, where did that come from?

Another crash echoed in the night and Luffy was on the move before she could blink, off to find their newest invader. She could hear the others grumbling and getting out of their bed too. She grinned and sighed.  _Never a dull moment._

She only hoped things wouldn’t be crazy for too long. If Luffy had time to ask her that question again, she had a much more enthusiastic answer ready for him.


End file.
